pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spacebots (The Cartoon All-Stars Trademark Animation Company Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars Trademark Animation Company's TV spoof of Nelvana's 1986-1989 Animated series, "The Spacebots" Cast *Sam Spacebot - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Simon Spacebot - Oh (Home) *Seth Spacebot - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Soleil Spacebot - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Sarah Spacebot - Disgust (Inside Out) *Sally Spacebot - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Jay Spacebot - Leslie Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Patty Spacebot - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Orbit - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Comet - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nebulana - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Sour Venus - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Columba - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Commander Zurg - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Zoidberg - Dr. Lazertag (The Fryguy Show) *Ziggy - Jude the Big Evil Guy (The Fryguy Show) *Toxic - Little Bad Wersent (The Fryguy Show) *Space Princess - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Jack Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Carl Spacebot - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Robbie Spacebot - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Karita Spacebot - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Amy Spacebot - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Lucy Spacebot - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bianca Blastoff - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zip and Zap - Chip and Dale (Disney) *Mr. Grisgem - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Justin Grisgem - Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) *Evil Queen Lika - Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) *Maxliwa Spacebot - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Ash Spacebot - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Kinali Spacebot - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jennifer Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Maggie La Spacebot - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Uliana Spacebot - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) Seasons *The Spacebots (The Cartoon All-Stars Trademark Animation Company Style) (Season 1) *The Spacebots (The Cartoon All-Stars Trademark Animation Company Style) (Season 2) *The Spacebots (The Cartoon All-Stars Trademark Animation Company Style) (Season 3) *The Spacebots (The Cartoon All-Stars Trademark Animation Company Style) (Season 4) *The Spacebots (The Cartoon All-Stars Trademark Animation Company Style) (Season 5) Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Sam Spacebot Oh_home_2015.png|Oh as Simon Spacebot Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Soleil Spacebot DISGUST Fullbody Render.png|Disgust as Sarah Spacebot Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Sally Spacebot Leslie Silenter.png|Leslie Silenter as Jay Spacebot Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Patty Spacebot Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Orbit Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Comet Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Nebulana Wendy O. Koopa..png|Wendy O. Koopa as Sour Venus Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Columba Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Space Princess Bright Heart Raccoon in The Cloud Monster.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jack Spacebot FGuy Chris Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Chris Griffin as Carl Spacebot Champ Bear in Grumpy The Clumsy.png|Champ Bear as Robbie Spacebot Treat Heart Pig in The Wrath of Shreeky.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Karita Spacebot FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Amy Spacebot Cheer Bear in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Cheer Bear as Lucy Spacebot Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Bianca Blastoff Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Princess Nilam Spacebot Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Princess Melody Spacebot Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Princess Arielna Spacebot Memetchi.png|Memetchi as Princess Kellia Spacebot Twilight sparkle vector by ikillyou121-d7rqs4u.png|Twilight Sparkle as Princess Tilana Spacebot 0198495f43549e7171eff547a6c075ff.png|Bellossom as Princess Rilana Spacebot Chip.jpg|Chip as Zip Dale.jpg|Dale as Zap Tasmanian Devil.jpg|Tasmanian Devil as Mr. Crisgem Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Maxliwa Spacebot Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Ash Spacebot Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Kinali Spacebot Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jennifer Spacebot Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Maggie La Spacebot Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Uliana Spacebot Category:The Spacebots TV Spoofs Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Trademark Animation Company Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Nelvana Limited